


Maybe Flying Isn't So Bad If It's With You

by mohhmoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Other, idk i came up with this on an airplane and yeah im gay this is dumb, ok, uhhh airplanes??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohhmoo/pseuds/mohhmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hated flying.<br/>Hinata, on the other hand, loves flying.</p>
<p>basically future au they're on a flight and it's kinda gay and yeah sorry this is short and dumb but heLLo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Flying Isn't So Bad If It's With You

**Author's Note:**

> thiissss is sILLY iDK i was on a plane a while ago and i couldnt stop thinking about kagehina on a plane and then on my last flight i actually wrote smth it's sUPER SHORt sor r y but  
> if you ever look out a plane window at night it's like youre in a sea of stars it really is amazing,,
> 
> anyway ! i hope you enjoy ! ; u ; ;/

Kageyama hated flying. He hated how fast the plane accelerated during takeoff, he hated the sudden halt and bumps when the plane would land, he hated when his ears popped, he hated when gusts of wind would shake the plane, cursing under his breath and clutching the armrests until his knuckles were white with the anxiety of his grip, and every time the plane would land he would swear to himself that he had never been more relieved in his life.

Hinata, on the other hand, loved flying. Even after being one of _those people_ who gets queasy during flight, he didn’t seem to care at all. He would be bouncing in his seat (always the window seat, as Kageyama refused to sit anywhere but the seat farthest from the window) and Hinata would stare out the window in fascination, even before getting in the air, waving at departing and landing planes on the runway and enthusiastically shouting “Have a good flight!” and “Welcome home!” a bit too loud, while Kageyama would try to shush him (while being equally as loud) because “They can’t even hear you or see you, dumbass.”

And when it was time for takeoff, Hinata would smoosh himself against the window, straining the ever loosening grip of his seat belt, only sitting down when a flight attendant would tell him to, although he would still strain his neck to be as close to the window as he could get.  
When the plane would start speeding down the runway, Hinata could hardly contain his enthusiasm, ooh-ing and ahh-ing and “gwaah”-ing, as he so often did, and once the plane would rise into the air, he couldn’t keep the big, goofy smile off of his face. His eyes were practically stars because “Look how high up we are, Kageyama! It’s like when I hit a spike past the blockers and I can see everything, except this is like if I hit a spike over the earth and I’m above the entire world!” and Kageyama would grumble “I don’t want to see how high up we are, dumbass, I want to get this over with.” although he almost found Hinata’s excitement to be as cute as it was annoying. Almost

(Kageyama thought it was very cute)

Kageyama and Hinata were on an overnight flight to the US, visiting for the third time for an official match. Both of them liked the US, although Hinata liked it a bit more, seeing as his English was better than his partner’s, but overall the different setting was exciting to both of them. 

It was night time, and they were about halfway through the thirteen hour flight. Usually Kageyama would try to sleep, most of the time without much success, drifting in and out of a light, inconsistent slumber. But for as obnoxious as Hinata was during the daylight portions of the flight, he would become deathly silent when it became dark. Sometimes Hinata would sleep too, Kageyama knew, because the times when he’d wake up, Hinata would either be passed out and drooling on Kageyama’s shoulder (Kageyama would roll his eyes, but he wouldn’t disturb him), or he would be fiddling with the extra strap length of his seatbelt, rolling it into a tight coil with his fingers or loosening and tightening it over and over, which was when Kageyama would sort-of-gently-but-not-really slap him on the arm to get him to stop, taking Hinata’s smaller hand in his and entwining their fingers together to keep his fussy partner preoccupied with something less annoying (and secretly more relaxing for himself).

But this time it was different, Kageyama noticed. He was drifting right on the edge of sleep, the plane’s occasional rattles from turbulence keeping him anxious and unable to completely fall asleep, and he noticed Hinata was quiet, as per usual, but he wasn’t asleep and he wasn’t being annoying and fidgeting around. Hinata was facing away from Kageyama, staring out the window with the shade lifted up fully. 

Kageyama grunted and sleepily knocked Hinata on the shoulder to get his attention, causing Hinata to jump, startled, and turn his head to look back at him, smiling brightly when he saw his partner was awake. 

“What the hell are you doing with the window open?” Kageyama grunted, rubbing his eyes a bit and squinting at his now grinning companion. “Go to sleep.”

Hinata shook his head, his grin growing a little more, “But look out the window.” He looked like he could barely contain himself, wiggling a little bit in his seat.

“I told you I don’t want to look out the damn window-”

“Just trust me.” Hinata cut him off, grinning wider, if that was even possible. Honestly, Kageyama had no idea how Hinata’s face could contain a grin that big. 

Kageyama groaned, leaning back against his seat, taking a deep, exasperated breath, and he leaned forward to peer out the small window.

And he froze. He suddenly understood why Hinata was so excited.

The night sky was completely breathtaking, and they were surrounded by beautiful, bright stars, nothing like the ones you could only sometimes see over the city lights back home.

Even though he knew they were millions and millions of miles away, it felt like they were flying through them, like when they would fly through patches of clouds. They were completely surrounded by a sea of stars, and when Kageyama looked back as his partner, who’s eyes were lit up just as bright as the stars outside the window, he sighed lightly and muttered, “That’s amazing.”

Hinata was beaming. “Isn’t it?” he hushed his voice as best as he could, but he could hardly keep his excitement contained and small giggles started spilling out of his mouth.

Kageyama rolled his eyes because Hinata was totally being an idiot and not cute at all, and lightly flicked him on the forehead, making his small partner flinch but his smile never faltered.

They stayed like that for a while, watching out the window at the stars together and not saying much except to occasionally point out a particularly bright star or “Kageyama, is that the Milky Way?!” and a “No, stupid, we can’t see that from up here—keep your voice down.”

After a little while they had both become silent, Hinata now asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder, his fingers laced with the others’, and Kageyama still looking out the window at the stars.

Kageyama hated flying, but maybe, he thought, it wasn’t _so_ bad— if it was with Hinata.

 


End file.
